


模范老板贺天（番外）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 42





	模范老板贺天（番外）

要说贺天和莫关山结婚这件事，贺天可是费了好大力气，当时把他标记后，丈母娘转天就跑到公司来要人，说从不晚归的儿子居然彻夜未回。贺天出面解释，同时也向莫妈妈说了标记一事，没想到却被扇了一巴掌。  
再说莫关山，连着一整宿被贺天做了两三次，外加上标记后信息素起反应，整个人晕晕乎乎的烧了三天，把贺天给心疼的，趴在病床前抓着头发埋怨自己不该太过火。莫关山的病稍稍有了好转，贺天就把那个曾经的陈总监给开除了，要不叫她冤枉莫关山，莫关山能生气的写辞职信，自己又怎么会冲动的把人给标记了?  
（陈总监:你他妈的管不住屌怪我咯！）

全公司的人全知道了，那个在总裁办公室做卫生的小清洁员做着做着卫生就做到了总裁的床上，莫关山面子挂不住，再加上莫妈妈施压——要不然就辞职，要不然就不许出家门，莫关山整整一周没出现在单位，贺天也犯了倔脾气，办公室脏的打远处瞧地板都能蒙上一层灰 也不让别人打扫，物业经理抖机灵，叫一个白白净净的小男孩染红头发博领导欢心，没想到被贺天骂的狗血淋头。最后还是秘书出主意「您在这干坐着，哪能讨到媳妇啊」  
贺天一拍大腿，拎着一箱大闸蟹，抱着个大西瓜，就到丈母家要人，莫妈妈看他买的这两样东西就来气「你不知道孕妇不能吃这么寒凉的！」  
「孕妇?谁?」商场上叱咤风云的贺天，这一刻居然成了铁憨憨，气的莫妈妈无奈的哼出几声干笑  
「莫仔！媳妇！」几天没见贺天的称呼都变得亲昵了，却被莫妈妈打了个大脖溜  
「喊什么！他刚睡着！」莫妈妈扔给他一个苹果「削，莫莫起床要吃」丈母娘的任务贺天就算把手削了，也得完成，莫妈妈看着那带着果肉的苹果皮躺在垃圾桶里，再次无奈的干笑，她知道莫关山心思单纯，又有结巴的毛病 ，就想找个老实人结婚生子，现在被这个公子哥给瞧上，傻了吧唧的被标记不说 还有了孩子，莫妈妈想起来就心疼的掉泪，看贺天那油嘴滑舌的模样，莫妈妈实在不放心把孩子交给他。  
「啵」贺天趴在床边朝着莫关山的小脸就是一口，嘬出了声，留下带着口水的红印。  
莫关山被扰醒，揉揉眼睛，看见是贺天整个人都惊呆了，转而又怯生生往床内侧缩了下身子「你—你—你怎么—来—了」  
「我来找你啊！」贺天揽着莫关山的腰，把他的小手抓在手里把玩，几天不见他又瘦了一圈，贺天心疼的红了眼眶。  
「哦……」  
「你怎么样?身体好了吗?我带了大大大大螃蟹」  
贺天只是想形容螃蟹个大，却被莫关山误认为他模仿自己结巴，气的当下红了眼掉下金豆子「我—我—我就是—结—巴，你—你还—学—学我」  
「我没有啊！」贺天冤枉的赶紧凑上前把人从床上薅起来搂在怀里，莫关山病刚好哪禁得住他这愣头青的动作，这平常多沉稳一人，怎么现在这么莽撞了，毛手毛脚的，哪有三十岁的样子。  
莫妈妈一进门就看见莫关山在哭，气的抡起手里的锅 就给贺天来了一下子，差点贺天就见着他过世的爷爷了。

莫关山怀孕了，又生了娃，莫妈妈只好妥协，贺天家里原本也是不同意，但看见他们的宝贝孙子贺熙长得实在是好看，和妈妈一样有一头红发，偏偏眉眼像贺天，看起来奶凶奶凶的，一笑起来就和莫关山一样，又甜又羞，贺家看着爱不释手，也就同意了俩人结婚。  
贺天也过上了老婆孩子热炕头的日子。  
莫关山抱着宝宝来公司给贺天送饭，现在贺天每天都必须得吃莫关山的饭，否则就食之无味脾气暴躁，秘书怕城门失火殃及池鱼，三番五次的央求，晓之以情动之以理，莫关山才同意每天给贺天送饭。  
「你瞧瞧，叫你打车你非要挤公交」贺天抽出纸巾给莫关山擦汗  
莫关山没说话，解开育儿背带，把孩子交给贺天亲昵，怕自己口吃的毛病被孩子学去，莫关山在熙熙面前很少说话，以至于孩子八个月了学的第一词是爸爸，而不是妈妈。贺天抱着儿子看莫关山疲惫的捶着肩膀，一瞬间觉得自己真不是人，大热天的自己还非让媳妇送饭 还埋怨他不打车，愧疚感袭来，怀里的熙熙最先感受到了爸爸信息素的变化，伤心的哭了起来，贺天赶紧搂着儿子哄，却怎么也止不住，最后还是莫关山把儿子抱在怀里，一边释放镇定的信息素，一边哼儿歌，吃饱喝足的熙熙渐渐安静下来，揪着莫关山前襟的扣子，进入梦乡。  
莫关山这才开口「熙—熙他—坐—坐出租—害—害怕，哭」  
贺天有些伤神的点点头 几次张张嘴想要说什么，一副欲言又止的模样。  
「莫仔…你……是不是…不喜欢我……」贺天害怕莫关山是因为有了孩子才和自己在一起，毕竟他当初也不是因为喜欢自己才和自己上床，只是发情期恰好自己在身边，如果是别人会不会……  
「sh—sh——说说什么呢」  
贺天差点没被他给吓死，生怕他说「是」  
「我感觉你和我结完婚都不爱讲话了」  
「熙熙…会—会—学，不好」  
「那你打算一辈子不和孩子说话?你就简单的叫他乖乖，教他爸爸妈妈奶奶爷爷这些不会结巴啊！」贺天说的着急，原因是他只想在言语间找到莫关山爱自己，爱孩子，愿意在这个家待着的证据  
莫关山一直对自己是结巴很自卑， 如今被他这么一指责，难过的瘪了瘪嘴  
「我—我—我说话—不—不不伶俐—你—要是—嫌弃—我们—可—可以—分开」  
贺天听完差点没从椅子上蹦起来，莫关山总是这样，自己说点什么他都觉得是自己嫌弃他结巴，这次还说到了分开  
「我看你就是想和我分开才这样吧！拐弯抹角」  
莫关山被贺天噎的张着嘴 半天吭哧不出来几个字，背上育儿袋就要走，贺天知道自己说话过分，三步并作两步，跑上前搂住莫关山  
「莫仔我爱你，我就是因为喜欢你才趁你发情期标记你，我从见你第一面就喜欢你，你不能离开我！」贺天说的动情「我喜欢和你上床不单纯是欲望，我还是喜欢你情欲弥漫时柔声叫我哥哥 ，你平常对我总是沉默寡言，吓唧唧的模样，我看了很不舒服」贺天诉说着，心痛的仿佛要裂开，翻红露着血肉 扒开给莫关山瞧，哽咽着「你可不可以爱我一下下，我不用你送饭了，你以后什么也不做 就爱我…爱我…爱孩子……」  
莫关山转过身，看贺天这个大个子哭的像个泪人 ，伸出手替他抹泪，熙熙被爸爸吵醒，却看到妈妈替爸爸擦眼泪，他感受到了父母双方散发的爱的信息素，被吵醒也没哭，反而笑了起来。  
「孩子…都—笑笑—你」  
「笑什么！小鬼头，你爸爸就是爱你妈妈爱的不得了，也不丢人啊」  
莫关山被他那样子逗笑，这不是养了一个孩子，是两个，捧着贺天的脸，慢慢吻上，用尽全身力气，稳稳的擦着贺天的唇讲  
「我爱你」


End file.
